


You Should Stop That

by CsillaDream



Series: Overcoming The Anxiety [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Canon Universe, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Pining!Keith, Red Paladin - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, The Author - Freeform, blue paladin, not the characters, oblivious!lance, pidge is done with their shit, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: "stop saying things that make me want to kiss you,"





	You Should Stop That

**Author's Note:**

> so I've been struggling with anxiety since October and haven't been able to write how I used to (and most of the time, barely at all) meaning unfortunately you'll have to deal with incredibly short fics or nothing at all :(
> 
> ...I miss writing so short fics is what you're all stuck with.
> 
> dedicated to my faithful partner-in-crime, Kris who been helping me with longer fics ;w;

"You should stop that," Irritation flashed behind dark eyes and before Keith knew it, he was on the receiving end of his crush's anger.

 

"Stop what? Breathing, mullet-brain?!"

 

Rolling his eyes was all Keith could do not to bite off his teammate's head; god why did he have to like such an idiot?! The red paladin inhaled a deep breath before exhaling it, turning his gaze back to his oblivious teammate: "You should stop saying things that make me want to kiss you,"

 

Irritation quickly morphed to surprise, which evolved into shy embarrassment - a look that Keith couldn't help but find adorable on his normally-talkative counterpart. The two stood there, silence settling in the space between them. Their own little world, away from Zarkon. Away from being universe-saving paladins. Just Lance and Keith.

 

"Oh, would you two fucking kiss already?!" An angry voice, belonging only to the team's sole female paladin, yelled from across the hanger. Color decorated both of their faces as they glared over at Pidge, the look on Hunk and Shiro's face did little to alleviate their embarrassment.

 

A small cough was enough of a distraction to pull Keith's gaze back to their previous target: Lance, who was currently rubbing the back of his neck. Steeling himself, the red paladin cleared his throat: "I'm not going to put you on the spot or anything... Just been wanting to say that for some time,"

 

"H-How long...?"

 

"Since we were both in the Garrison together,"

 

Clearly offended, Lance was quick to add: "I thought you didn't remember me," earning another sigh from the red paladin, who wondered if he really wanted to admit the secret he had been carrying for years.

 

"It was more along the lines of 'how could I forget someone as cute as you'," He mumbled before his brain could send a signal for his mouth to clamp shut. And never open again.

 

Amusement ghosted over the blue paladin's tan features, "You thought I was cute?" his words dripped with the flirty undertones that he often used on whatever cute girls they came across in their travels.

 

A light punch to Lance's arm before Keith attempted to storm off as heavy words tumbled out of his mouth: "I still think you're cute, idiot" but a firm grasp on his forearm kept him from getting far.

 

“…really…?”

 

Seeing as they were millions upon millions of miles away from home and the castle isn't exactly big enough to avoid Lance until they've finished saving the universe, Keith saw no other option but to admit the truth again: “Yeah, really”

 

After all, there was no way in hell that the blue paladin would ever drop the topic until he got an answer. And the others would relentlessly help pull the information out of him.

 


End file.
